Hearts and Best Friends
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lizzie gets an unexpected visitor on Valentine's Day.


**Here is a little story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Lizzie Hearts was exhausted as she walked to her room from class. She was feeling lonely because this was the holiday of love and she had no boyfriend.

"I guess that's just that," Lizzie said, now sitting down.

"What is?" a voice asked. Lizzie turned in shock now seeing Jocu sitting on her bed.

"Oh, hi Jocu," she said to the handsome prince.

"Hey there beautiful," he crooned, making her blush a bit. The large Lauhinian then let his tail rub under her chin. "Now then…what has you so lonely hmmm?

"It's just this is Valentine's Day and I don't have anyone," she said sadly.

"Of course you do," Jocu smiled. "You have me and your other friends."

"I don't have many friends," Lizzie said quietly.

"Yes you do!" a voice said. She turned and saw Madeline Hatter walk in and give her a fun grin. "Now c'mon. We are going to spend today together as good buddies!"

"I am not in the mood," Lizzie said sadly.

"Oh c'mon! You're the princess of Hearts and it's Valentine's Day!" Jocu teased, now grabbing Lizzie's sides and tickling her.

"AH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lizzie laughed, now breaking away and hiding behind a chair. "No tickling! A-A queen doesn't laugh!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are both of my parents the ones who laugh the most AND they are the king and queen of our realm," Jocu smirked.

"B-Because you are made to laugh!" Lizzie retorted.

"Regardless…you are spending some fun with us on this wonderful day," Jocu smiled, now jumping at her in fun. But at that very moment, Duchess Swan walked in with a scowl.

"Will you all stop laughing?! We all need to get some sleep," Duchess growled. She then glanced at Jocu and huffed. "So you're the tickle monster prince we heard about."

"Of course. A Lauhinian to be exact," he replied.

"Whatever," she said, now rolling her eyes.

"Someone is in a grumpy mood," Jocu said, now turning back to Lizzie. "Now come…you and Madeline are coming with me for a night of fun."

"Night of fun? HA! You're taking the princess of hearts for fun?" Duchess scoffed even more.

"Enough," Jocu said, now turning to her with an icy growl. That made everyone in the room, even Duchess, stand still in a petrified fashion! "I apologize you are unhappy Duchess Swan."

"H-How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Because I know all about you. And I do want you to understand that tearing down other people's dreams and attempting to take them for yourself is no way for a princess to live," Jocu said sternly.

"You keep your thoughts to yourself stranger!" she snapped.

"Then I expect you to not tear down the ones I am trying to lift up." Jocu replied, now turning back to face the other two. Duchess, for the first time that day, was speechless.

Jocu then gently prodded the two girls to follow him and then they left for a night of fun! And what a night it was! Jocu changed into his human disguise and teleported the girls to New York City and they went to the finest restaurants!

"This is wonderful!" Lizzie laughed, now eating some ice cream.

"Enough to smile hmm?" Jocu winked. Lizzie then leaned into him and hugged him.

"Yes Jocu. Enough to smile," she said, now blushing red and leaning into him. "You know…you're my favorite color."

"And you are mine too," Jocu said, admiring her red and gold dress that she had on.

"And we thank you for this wonderful time; this is the best Valentine's Day ever!" Madeline Hatter giggled, now gently hugging them both. She then turned to Lizzie. "See? We can still have fun together even though we didn't have dates."

"Actually we did have a date," Lizzie winked. Madeline then giggled as both girls looked at Jocu with a loving look. Jocu gulped a bit and then cocked his head.

"What is it young ones?" he asked curiously. But before he knew it, both leaned up and kissed him on each side of his cheek. Jocu's face turned a deep maroon, showing that he was blushing! "You two adorable ones."

And with that, he kissed them both on their cheeks back, making them giggle. He then saw the sky filled with beautiful stars and arched an eyebrow.

"The sky is missing something," he said outloud.

"What?" Lizzie asked. Jocu then snapped his fingers and soon the entire sky was filled with shooting stars! They were shooting across the sky like fireballs! They lit up the sky so beautifully that it made the girls smile from ear to ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jocu," Madeline grinned, now leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"We love you," Lizzie blushed, now feeling him gently tickle her waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you all too. And I love you all too," he cooed, now nuzzling them both and watching the stars across the sky! It was a magical night after all!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
